Scourge the Hedgehog
Scourge the Hedgehog (formerly known as Anti Sonic or Evil Sonic) is the version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. Scourge is an exact opposite of Sonic in all aspects, especially in terms of personality. Scourge mistreats others, is selfish and greedy, and has a great desire for power. Originally, Scourge, like all other alternate versions of Sonic Prime, looked identical to him, differing only in personality and attire. All this changed when Scourge, in a failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald with Rouge the Bat, sampled the Emerald's power and was permanently changed. Though he has been allied with others in the past, in truth, Scourge is only out for his own gain. Initially remaining a small-time villain and renegade, Scourge became a far more serious threat when a discussion he had with Sonic during one of their fights forced him to realize the two weren't so different. Scourge returned to his home reality, resolving to distinguish and set apart everything from their Prime counterparts. Within a matter of days, Scourge took over the planet and control of his old gang, the Anti Freedom Fighters, renaming and reshaping them into the Suppression Squad, with Scourge and Fiona Fox as their leaders and King and Queen of the planet itself. Following the betrayal of his team, Scourge attempted a final stand against Sonic and his allies by becoming Super Scourge using the Anarchy Beryl in his throne, but was defeated once again and captured by Sonic. However, he later broke free from Sonic's custody, and after a failed attempt to destroy the No Zone, was captured by the Zone Cops and imprisoned in the No Zone. He later escaped with the help of Fiona Fox and the Destructix. Scourge is at his core similar to Sonic, but often these shared traits are twisted and amplified. Scourge shares his counterpart's ego, but lacks any sense of humbleness or modesty, making him extremely arrogant and conceited. He is also void of compassion and conscience. He's relatively easy-going but also petty and cruel, often taking satisfaction and amusement at the expense of others. Often loud and obnoxious, he's shallow in terms of relationships, often playing with the affections of any number of girls, and his companions only stick together out of self-benefit or fear. After his transformation, his arrogance only increased. Misinterpreting Sonic's words, he eventually became fixated on becoming more than just an "Evil Sonic," becoming aware of his own incredible potential but deciding to apply it in negative, self-serving ways. He believes greatly in his own power and often brags or takes any opportunity to prove himself better than others, which in his mind means "stronger." Because he is also rash and impatient, he occasionally gets in over his head, his ego leading him to poor decisions. He hates the idea of having to rely on others and prefers to control and dominate through fear and intimidation. He is easily provoked and highly violent, especially when his ability is called into question. After of his imprisonment however, Scourge had become a shadow of his former self. As his control collar had rendered him weak and almost defenseless, he became scared and paranoid. He allowed himself to be constantly physically abused in prison because he could not defend himself. He became enraged and panicked due to the fact the Destructix made it appear he was forming a gang and the only time he fought was when King Maxx told his goons to kill him. Though even though all of this, Fiona was able to pull Scourge out of his funk and helped him to begin to plot his escape. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization